Naminé's Rinse
by originalworksof
Summary: Naminé was in love with Sora. Sora was in love with the fake memories he had of her. Sora really loved Kairi. Naminé had to rinse herself away from all this.


**[A/N: I'm good! Anyway, here's a Naminé x Sora x Kairi fic. The lyrics came from Vanessa Carlton's song 'Rinse'. The inspiration came from YouTube video 'Naminé's Rinse' by**** 'TheonlyDoylie'. I would put a link here, but Fanfic Net just sucks.**

**Naminé's Rinse**

Naminé was in love with Sora from the first time they met. She knew though that Sora's love for her was not her's. It was only for Kairi. After Naminé changed Sora's memories, he no longer knew Kairi. But after Sora defeated Marluxia and set Naminé free from him, Naminé knew what she had to do.

"Sora, you have a choice. You can lose your memories of this castle and reclaim your old ones…or keep your memories here and give up the memories that you've lost."

"Do I have to…to choose?" When he said that, Naminé felt so sad. She was the one who brought him in this mess.

"Yes." Was all she said.

"Make me like I was." Her non-heart stopped. She wasn't good enough for him. She turned around with a fake smile.

"Oh, okay. Nobody needs to keep a bunch of memories that aren't real, right?" She wasn't good enough of her Prince.

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye_

_She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise_

_She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright_

_For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight_

Naminé began to fix Sora's memories and in turn, fix the others. As she fixed them, she would come to his pod only every day and speak to him. What could she do that would make him like her and not Kairi. Naminé would've tried everything, but their promise and fake friendship stopped her. It was as though it was a cruse to stop her.

DiZ would sometimes give her beatings because she was slow or did something wrong. She began fighting him, only to get a harder beating. She would go into Sora's dreams sometimes after the beating and she would look like Kairi. Sora was always so happy when she was Kairi.

Some days, Naminé would see stars and upon each one she wished he would remember her. It was the only question that haunted her: Would he remember her?

_She must rinse this all away_

_She can't hold him this way_

_She must rinse this all away_

_She can't love him this way_

The more memories she took away the more she faded. It felt like that. She couldn't hold onto him any longer. She was fading. She won't be able to share her love for him.

_How she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see_

_She needs to be held in his arms to be free_

_But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand_

_'til she knows the heart of a woman will never be found in the arms of a man_

Naminé wanted Kairi to have never existed. She wished she were always there in Sora's Heart. She wished she were his friend from the beginning. She wanted just a hug from him. But she knows that this girl, with no heart, would never get a hug from a Prince. She felt Kairi taking back her place with each day. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't. She felt Kairi being hugged and laughed with. Naminé felt herself in the corner just watching the two of them.

_And if she runs away she fears she won't be followed_

_What could be the worse than leaving something behind_

_And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow_

_It's loneliness she finds..._

_If only he was mine_

Naminé wanted to run away. She thought that maybe nothing would follow her. She knew Sora wouldn't be leaving anything behind, so why would he care? She knew she would only find loneliness no matter how long and how far she would run. _If only he was mine_ she though. _Maybe then we could all live happily ever after._

_She'd do anything to sparkle in his eye_

_She would suffer, she would fight, and compromise_

_She's been wishin' on the stars that shine so bright_

_For answers to the questions that will haunt her tonight_

Naminé began to see his old memories and the new ones to come. Kairi was in all of them. Every. Last. Memory. He only said her name once and that was because of the note. She began wishing on the stars again. _He won't be mine._

_She must rinse him_

_She must rinse him_

_She can't rinse him_

_She can't rinse him_

_She can't, she won't, she must rinse him_

_She can't, she won't, she must rinse him_

_She must rinse this all away_

_She can't hold him this way_

_She must rinse this all away_

_She can't love him this way _

Naminé had to take out of all of those memories of her. She had to because of the promise and because Sora asked her to. But she shouldn't. She couldn't. It would be wrong, no? But she had to. She could no longer hold on to him. He was almost gone completely. She had to fix this last memory. The memory of her and Roxas being born and Sora saving Kairi. _I guess I can't love you anymore._


End file.
